Pluie d'été
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Un jour pluvieux du mois d'août, Blaise songe. Quelle idée se fait-il du bonheur? Une tentative pour voir le Serpentard Blaise Zabini sous un autre jour...


Note aux lecteurs: Un petit oneshot - ou plutôt une vignette - posté il y a quelque temps déjà sur la communauté Lj Pom Pom Power. Perce que le personnage de Blaise Zabini m'intrigue. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pluie d'été **

Le mois d'août était à peine entamé et déjà l'on se serait cru en plein mois d'octobre. L'atmosphère était froide et humide jusque dans les maisons. La pluie noyait Canterbury depuis plus de deux semaines déjà; les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel et une espèce de brume formait ce que les Français appellent « un temps typiquement anglais ». Là, sur la côte, parmi les herbes folles battues par les vents, se tenait une ville, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle avait son bureau de poste, son bar, son épicerie et ses rues, construites selon le modèle très anglais des maisons qui s'alignent à perte de vue et dont seule la couleur des portes varie. Dans une de ces rues, plus exactement dans l'impasse qui longeait la côte, se trouvait la maison de Blaise Zabini.

En ce froid et pluvieux après-midi d'août, il était assis dans son salon et observait la pluie tomber au travers de ses carreaux que les embruns n'épargnaient pas. Poussant un soupir, Blaise se leva et se rendit dans sa cuisine afin de se préparer un chocolat chaud. Il avait beau être sorcier, jamais il n'utilisait la magie pour se faire à manger, et encore moins pour préparer son chocolat! En règle générale, il utilisait peu la magie. De temps à autre, la poudre de Cheminette ou le transplanage lui rendait bien service, mais il préférait le mode de vie moldu, qu'il avait adopté plusieurs années auparavant. Cela peut vous surprendre, chers lecteurs, mais tous les Serpentard ne sont pas fabriqués selon le même moule, quoi qu'en pensent les Gryffondor. Et Blaise faisait partie de ces originaux qui croient aux bienfaits de la vie sans magie. N'allez cependant pas croire qu'il avait renié ses origines, ou qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il était! Non, loin de là. Mais on bavasse, on bavasse, et pendant ce temps le lait bout et risque de déborder si notre ami ne s'en occupe pas sur-le-champ!

De retour dans le salon, Blaise reprit place dans son fauteuil. Il posa délicatement sa tasse emplie de liquide fumant sur le guéridon, à côté de lui, s'enfonça confortablement dans les profondeurs moelleuses du dossier. Il ouvrit son journal à la page deux et reprit la lecture qu'il avait interrompue avant le déjeuner. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. Le son sur le carreau de la vitre semblait s'être amplifié dans le silence ambiant.

Blaise lut attentivement toutes les informations intéressantes qu'il pouvait trouver dans le journal local, avant d'ouvrir son exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il avait beau vivre parmi les moldus, pour rien au monde il n'aurait abandonné ce journal. Certes, ses informations étaient souvent inexactes, et ses journalistes corrompus, mais c'était l'intérêt de la chose. Et quiconque avait un minimum de bon sens ne lisait _La Gazette_ que pour se distraire quelques heures. Ainsi, Blaise apprit que la rencontre au sommet entre le Ministre de la Magie britannique et ses homologues américain et chinois avait obtenu quelque résultats positifs. En réalité, tout le monde savait parfaitement que les deux pays avaient refusé de signé le Protocole de Rio, qui visait à interdire le transplanage libre dans les villes de plus de deux millions d'habitants, et en règle générale, à renforcer les mesures de sécurité pour les transports sorciers. Il sourit également devant l'air scandalisé du reporter qui relatait les récents progrès de la S.A.L.E. ou encore en lisant l'éloge que faisait Rita Skeeter du dernier ouvrage de Morag MacDougal, ce torchon qu'aucun honnête sorcier n'oserait présenter dans sa bibliothèque! L'œil noir de Blaise brillait d'un amusement non dissimulé – à qui l'aurait-il caché d'ailleurs? Et ainsi, il poursuivit sa lecture.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la page vingt, il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, et quelque chose lui chatouilla l'oreille. Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. « Aïlouros, te voilà enfin! Mais où étais-tu passé sacripan? Tu n'es même pas mouillé. Aurais-tu tu déniché quelque planque dans le grenier? » Seul un miaulement étouffé lui répondit. Et bientôt, une boule de poils mauve vint s'étendre sur ses genoux. Le félin se roula sur le dos, dans l'espoir de recevoir quelques caresses sur le ventre, puis tendit son nez vers la douce paume de son maître. Ce dernier, tout sourire, lui gratouilla l'arrière des oreilles avec bonne humeur. Les yeux fermés de contentement, Aïlouros se mit à ronronner régulièrement. Alors on n'entendit plus que lui dans le salon silencieux, et la pluie sur les carreaux.

_« Interview exclusive de __Herman Wintringham, le célèbre luthiste des Bizzar' Sisters! »_ Blaise haussa un sourcil dubitatif en observant la photo où un homme efflanqué se contorsionnait étrangement tout en jouant de son instrument ventru. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il lut l'article. Ainsi, il apprit que Herman avait trois chiens et un Niffleur apprivoisé. Qu'il avait toujours chanté faux mais avait montré des talents inouïs pour la scie musicale dès sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui l'avait poussé à entamer une carrière musicale. Qu'il essayait d'arrêter de fumer: sa femme menaçait de le quitter et il ne voulait pas, parce que trois divorces, « ça fait beaucoup! ». Qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse à Poudlard, dans la maison des Gryffondor – cette information arracha un sourire goguenard à Blaise. Il semblerait qu'il ait aussi passé d'extraordinaires vacances sur le Mississipi l'été précédent, en compagnie d'une jeune fille inconnue, chose que sa femme ignorait. À cette remarque, Blaise fronça les sourcils, cherchait à comprendre la logique de cette démarche, mais n'y parvenant pas, revint à sa lecture.

_« Quelle est votre idée du bonheur? »_ Question intéressante, songea notre ami. Lorsqu'il vit que la stupidité d'Herman se confirmait avec cette ultime question, il se demanda ce qu'était le bonheur selon lui. Il fouilla tout d'abord dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Il avait connu de nombreux instants qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Avec son père, sa mère et tous ses oncles, tantes et cousins. Lui-même était fils unique, mais ses parents avaient tant de frères et sœurs qu'il avait largement de quoi s'occuper. Cependant ces heureux instants cessèrent avec la mort prématurée de son père. Et bientôt, il ne connut plus que beaux-frères et belles-sœurs. Ses beaux-pères se succédèrent, et durant toutes ces années, il ne connut que peu cette félicité qui l'avait environné plus jeune.

Poudlard peut-être? Il avait fait des connaissances. Il était un garçon social, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'amis ou autres relations de ce genre. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas eu d'amis dans sa maison. À la limite, il aurait pu considérer Millicent Bullstrode comme telle, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il ne savait pas quoi. Il aimait beaucoup aussi Ernie Macmillan et Luna Lovegood. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était à Serpentard qu'il ne s'était pas lié avec d'autres élèves. Mais il avait eu peu d'occasions de se faire des amis, notamment avec la guerre, et tous les préjugés qui couraient sur son compte. Il fallait dire que sa mère ne l'aidait à arranger sa réputation...

Ce n'est qu'à la sortie de Poudlard qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ce bonheur qui lui avait tant fait défaut pendant sept ans. Notamment à une soirée où il avait retrouvé certains de ses cousins germains, perdus de vue depuis si longtemps. Il avait alors éprouvé une sensation de bien-être qu'il pensait avoir oubliée depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré, et il avait vite découvert que tous ses cousins ou presque soupçonnaient sa mère d'être cause de la mort d'Apollodore Zabini. Alors il s'était retrouvé seul, encore une fois.

En soupirant, Blaise but une longue gorgée de son chocolat. Il sentit le liquide onctueux et sucré descendre le long de son œsophage avant de répandre sa douce chaleur dans ses membres amollis. Quelle idée se faisait-il du bonheur? Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas? Les yeux dans le vague, il passa deux doigts distraits dans la fourrure mauve d'Aïlouros qui ronronnait toujours sur ses genoux. Il ferma les paupières et, poussant un soupir de bien-être, s'endormit.


End file.
